Following the Rose
by Fray Ray
Summary: Sequelish to "Story of the Rose" What's the girl to do when the boys that have haunted them since their dreams return? SenGen


**The following of "The Story of the Rose". The boys are back. Now, what are the girls to do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM in ANY way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, hey girls. I wonder what was so important that Darien wanted to meet us here for so badly," Serena said as she stood at the group of four that were sitting in the largest booth in the arcade. The booth could fit eight people if you squished together, two on the left side, one cattycornered beside them, two on the very back, another cattycornered, and two on the right side. Then, two could drag up chairs to the open side, while this also hindered the serving of the food, Andrew wouldn't mind for his closest friends. Though, a majority of the time, it was only the five of them and Darien; sometimes they were joined by their other friends, Molly, Melvin, Chad, and, sometimes, even Andrew.

"I don't know," Raye shook her head from the left side. While Mina sat to the right side and Lita and Amy occupied the back.

"I wonder why he wanted us to meet here instead of at Raye's or something," Amy said with a deep look of thought on her face.

"Yeah," Lita agreed. "If it had something to do with a new enemy, do you think he would have asked us to come to a public place?"

Serena shrugged as they heard the doors to the arcade open and every immediately turned to check and see if it was Darien. Well, it was. But, he wasn't alone. The five girls froze as the stared at the four men that followed Darien and they all stiffened slightly. Each of the four was wearing similar attire, made up of a pair of jeans and a shirt that was a different color for each. The one with silver hair was wearing a navy blue shirt, the one brown hair was wearing a gray shirt, the one with long, blonde hair was wearing a dark green shirt, and the one with short blonde hair was wearing a dark red shirt.

Memories of the girls' dreams instantly came to mind and their eyes narrowed as they stood up beside Serena and Raye took charge with her fiery attitude, "Explain yourself right this instance, Darien Shields."

Darien stopped in front of the girls, the four guys behind him not willing to take the chance to cross their safety line. But, apparently Darien himself wasn't too sure it was safe to even get too close to his own girlfriend the way she was glaring at him. He took a deep breath and looked around. The arcade was rather empty today because most kids were at the new horror movie release. The only other people there was a rambunctious group of twelve years old boys who were seated on the complete other side of the arcade and, of course, Andrew. So, Darien deemed the place worthy to discuss this at, "Are we going sit or are we going to discuss this standing?"

"I'd rather stay standing until I feel completely comfortable, thank you very much," Raye once again snapped. Though, this time she was glaring daggers at Jadeite instead of Darien.

"Raye, maybe we should just give him a minute to explain," Serena intercepted and Raye huffed as if to say that it figured Serena was taking Darien's side. Serena turned towards Darien, "But, I agree with Raye, I'd feel much more comfortable standing. Oh, and, how you'd better have a very good explanation up your sleeves. If not for the fact that the last time we saw them… Strike that, the last two times we saw them they tried to kill us. Which they very well succeeded in once. But, because they were dead the last time we saw them. And, this was all in this life. Not our last ones like the first time we killed each other. Oh boy, I think I just confused myself."

Her four friends sweat dropped and Amy stepped forward to try to explain what Serena had just said, "All she's saying is that our track record with you four is not that great. And, we are a little… cautious. Especially since our recent lapse into our forgotten memories."

"And, it is well understood why you would feel this way. I am guessing you remembered plenty about the Silver Millennium?" Kunzite asked, his calm demeanor in check as usual as he looked over to Mina.

"More than we wished to," Mina narrowed her eyes at the only man she could say she'd ever loved before, even if it had been in a past life. "And, _much_ more than deserves to be remembered for you four."

"Can you blame us for being fooled and brainwashed by Beryl?" Nephrite asked, his gaze catching the furious one that was currently blessed upon him by Lita.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she hissed, hating that his eyes were on her. More so, she hated that her eyes returned to him.

A stare off erupted between those four and Serena and Darien looked at each other with a worried gaze. She then diverted her attention to Jadeite whose eyes seemed permanently glued to his shoes. She turned her head barely to the left and winced for Jadeite. If looks could kill, Jadeite would have just lost about five more lives from the way that Raye was glaring him. Zoisite stood straight, examining the entire arcade in an attempt to keep his eyes away from Amy. And, Amy had her eyes examining the floor somewhere near the center of the two of them.

"Alright," Darien spoke up after receiving the worried gaze from Serena. "They were turned to little more than stones after the battle with Beryl. This is, after they remembered their true selves and their devotion to me. And, the stones reacted to some magic that they say was sent by Neo-Queen Serenity and were resurrected."

"I don't trust them," Raye crossed her arms.

"I have to agree with Raye," Lita back her up.

"They betrayed us once, they could do it again," Mina agreed.

"They were brainwashed by Beryl, you guys. That has to account for something," Amy peaked a glance at Zoisite and they both blushed as she sided with Darien. While Serena kept her mouth firmly shut. She wasn't going to be accused of siding with Darien just because he is her boyfriend.

"What about you, Serena?" Raye asked, her hands moving to sit on her hips, completely obliterating Serena's plan. "You're going to side with Darien, aren't you? Think with your head for once."

Serena became very enraged at this and turned on Raye, "That has nothing to do with it. I think that yes, they _were_ brainwashed. And so, they should get the chance to prove themselves. And, they are Darien's generals. _And_, Neo-Queen Serenity, my future self, decided that they were worth trusting. They _did_ betray us- betray _you_. But, everyone deserves a second chance. Especially when their minds were twisted and their hearts were tainted."

Raye stared silently at Serena for a second, her surprise evident on her face. Then, she re-crossed her arms and turned her nose in the air away from Serena, "Hm."

"She _may_ have a point," Lita's arms finally fell to her side as it became obvious that she was breaking down. "They were being controlled after all. There's not much they can do about that. You should try to forgive people who are obviously regretful for what they'd done."

"Even though they were the ones that caused your demise?" Raye said without even looking at her.

The Shitennou flinched obviously at Raye's words. Lita made no move to respond as she was truthfully still finding resolve herself. She would forgive. Probably never forget, but she'd definitely forgive the man that stood before her, especially if it meant feeling the feelings that she had felt in that memory again.

Raye looked over at Mina and saw her slowly softening gaze at Kunzite and groaned, "Not you, too, Mina!"

"Well yes Raye, I think I agree with them, too. They were being controlled, first off. And, everyone deserves a second chance," Mina said, her eyes hadn't left Kunzite since she'd seen him, even though at first she wished she could have pulled them away. She slowly found herself forgiving the man that stood before her. At this, his eyes softened at her with hope. And, at that moment, she knew that any subconscious battle to not forgive him that may have been going on inside of her was lost.

Kunzite must have seen something flicker in her eyes as he started to take a step forward but thought better of it and ended up only an inch from where he had began. Mina, however, took this as all the initiative as she needed and strode up front of him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head in his chest. He took no second thought in wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on top of her head with his eyes closed.

Nephrite held his hand out to Lita and she made her choice in that instance. She slowly set her hand in his. He quickly pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He ducked his head and gently pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back; happy that she felt the way she remembered she had in her dream again. She pulled back and and turned around, Nephrite gently held her around her waist.

She felt one of his hands pull on her earring, "Rose earrings."

"Yeah," Lita smiled. "A special guy once suggested them to me." She giggle as he pulled her closer and then turned her attention over to Amy and Raye.

Amy and Zoisite looked over at each other again, still blushing. He also gently held his hand to her and she shyly took it, interlacing their fingers. Unlike Nephrite's very direct approach, Zoisite didn't pull Amy to him in a kiss. He pulled her to stand next to him and brushed his lips over her cheeks. Amy moved closer where their shoulders were touching. They looked at the other two couples, Lita still wrapped in Nephrite's arm and Mina now standing cuddled into Kunzite's side with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

Kunzite shook his head, "Mercury was always the only one who could turn 'The Zoisite' into a blushing fool that not only stumbled over his feet, but also his words."

Mina giggled lightly, "Taming of the playboy."

Zoisite scowled over at them, "Don't calm me that. And, stop making fun of me."

Amy couldn't resist the giggle that escaped her throat and she even tried to muffle it behind her hand. Zoisite turned and gave her the 'not you too' look. She giggled and turned her attention to Raye who was looking utterly confused, "Raye."

She scowled and looked at Jadeite, "You're forgiven. That's as much as I can say for you."

He sighed in relief. It was a start and it meant he wasn't going to be scorched alive, "Thank god."

"Raye was always the most stubborn," Lita whispered to Nephrite and he chuckled.

"I heard that," she growled, taking seat and scooting to the back of the booth. Jadeite slid in and set to her right, causing her to be one that ended up cattycornered. She rolled her eyes, "I just said you were forgiven, I never gave you permission to sit next to me."

"Raye, cool your flames," Lita told her as she slid in on her left and Nephrite slide in next to Lita taking the right side edge.

Zoisite slide in and sat next to Jadeite and Amy sat next to him. Next, Mina sat beside Amy while Kunzite took the remaining edge. Serena and Darien pulled up their chairs, Darien sitting by Kunzite and Serena sitting by Nephrite.

"Alright," Serena took on a surprisingly serious and in-charge tone. "Guess we should get down to business."

"Business? Who are you and what have you done with meatball head?" Raye feigned a look of utter surprise.

"Are you feeling quite alright?" Lita teased lightly.

The four generals were looking genuinely shocked and Jadeite exclaimed, "You talk to your Princess that way?"

Serena laughed gently, "I'm just Serena, right now. And, even when I do become queen, they are my best friends. They get special rights. And, that includes teasing me."

"Same goes for me," Darien told the four. "You don't have to go around calling me Prince or Endymion. Just Darien."

"Same rules as the past, then," Kunzite nodded and so did the other three. "We just call you Darien instead of Endymion."

"Which brings us to what I was getting at," Serena interrupted. "You need names."

"We have names," Zoisite informed her, confusedly. "What wrong with them?"

"Nothing, per say. It's just, names like yours aren't real common these days. You should have more fitting in names. Plus, a couple of you were known to die. You have to take on a different persona, so to speak, to live in this time again," Mina supplied. "Plus, it's like us. We no longer go by Venus, Mars, Mercury, or Jupiter. If we did, we'd probably get teased within an inch of our lives. And, Serena and Darien were renamed when they were reborn. Seriously, what would the coincidences be if they were named the same as their past lives? Though, in the future we will return to our names to any other outsiders. To each other, out names will more than likely stay as they are now. I'll still be Mina," she pointed to herself.

"Amy," Amy said beside her.

"Raye."

"And, Lita."

"Okay, so we need names. How do we make them up?" Jade asked.

"That's easy," Amy answered. "We can use names that, at least, start with the same letter as your real name so it'll be easier to remember and get use to. Then I'll enter your names into the needed databases, make birth certificated, high school diplomas, and other needed things."

"Hey, Amy, you can make high school diplomas?" Serena smiled brightly and looked at Amy.

"Under extreme conditions like this," Amy gave her a pointed look.

"Fine, back to your names," Serena pouted. "I think we should think one at a time."

"Well, Zoisite can be Zoë," Nephrite smirked over at the long haired blonde.

The blonde in question glared, "That is a girls name."

"Exactly, you're enough of a peacock to pull it off," Jadeite laughed.

"Don't call me that and only if you are Jade," Zoisite hissed.

Kunzite chuckled, "How fitting."

"You'll be Kendra if you keep this up," Jadeite glared.

Nephrite laughed, "Now, _he_ looks like a Kendra."

"Shut it, Natalie," Kunzite glared.

Serena, Darien, and the four scouts sweat dropped. Darien put his hands up and ended the argument, "No one will get girl names."

"I know!" Mina smiled happily. "You can be Ked, Ned, Jed, and Zed! That's easy to remember."

"Not even for you, Mina," Kunzite deadpanned, her name coming to him easily.

Mina pouted up at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine," she crossed her arms. "Anyone else have any other ideas."

"There's Nathan," Lita piped up next, looking at Nephrite.

"I'm not really a Nathan," he responded.

"Well, I've always liked the name Neil," Lita said slowly and turned to look at Nephrite. "What do you think?"

Nephrite shrugged, "It's not a bad name."

"Yay," Lita beamed. "Nephrite is Neil Nephrite… Do they have a last name?"

Darien thought for a second, "You might as well all be brothers. It wouldn't hurt anything. How about something simple like Stone."

"Neil Nephrite Stone… It'll work," Lita nodded in approval.

"He let her pick his name," Mina whined.

"She didn't try to name him Ked," Kunzite replied. "But, if you come up with a different one, I'll consider it."

"Okay!" Mina's face brightened and then took on an expression of concentration.

"Well, Jadeite could be Jaden," Raye looked thoughtful.

"I like it," Jadeite immediately agreed. "I'll remember to answer to that one easier."

"So, Jaden Jadeite Stone," Raye nodded in satisfaction.

"Kyle!" Mina immediately said excitedly and if she hadn't been on the inside of the booth, she would have jumped from her seat. "How about Kyle? I like it."

"Okay Kyle," Kunzite agreed.

"Kyle Kunzite Stone," Mina beamed happily and threw her arms around his neck.

"Okay, now for Zoisite," Amy looked thoughtful for a second. "Z is a very hard letter. There's always Zane."

Zoisite gave her a skeptical look, "Zane?"

"Well… You're right. You doing really look like a Zane," she admitted.

"Hey group," Andrew suddenly appeared. "What can I get you."

"Hey," the five Senshi and Darien greeted.

"A name that starts with a Z," Zoisite muttered with his arms crossed.

"A name?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

The two of the other generals instantly jumped to Zoisite's aid, with Jadeite starting, "He's righting a book. And, he needs a name for his main guy."

At the same time Nephrite said, "He's thinking up all the names he can. Seeing how long he can get the list. It's a weird hobby of his."

Kunzite covered his face with his hand and sweat dropped, as did the rest of the gang, at the two general's attempts at covering up the situation. When, in the end, they only managed to make it worse. And, more suspicious.

"Senshi business?" Andrew guessed looking at Serena and Darien.

Serena nodded, "Yeah, long story. We'll explain some other time."

"He knows?" Nephrite asked incredulous.

"And you let us ramble on like idiots," Jadeite finished.

"You're just so good at it," Raye teased him and he glared at her.

"Anyways, this is Andrew, boys. Andrew, these are the boys who don't have a set name yet. Well, their names are actually Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite. We just didn't think that fit in so well so we are giving then different ones," Serena introduced. "Actually, like I said, we'll explain later. I'd like a fries and chocolate shake, please,"

"Nice to meet you," Andrew bowed and wrote down Serena's order. "A coffee, Dare,"

"Yeah, please," he answered, suddenly very thankful for Andrew. He could tell he was going to need a _lot_ of caffeine if he was going to make through the rest of this and until the Shitennou got use to everything.

"Ladies?" Andrew turned to the four remaining girls.

"Soda and onion rings," Lita answered.

"Just a soda," Raye told him with a smile.

"Same, just a soda," Amy smiled.

"Chocolate shake and onion rings," Mina ordered.

"No problem," he responded, jotting it all down.

"How about for your friends?" Andrew asked.

"Coffee," Darien answered for them. "Same as mine."

"See ya in a few," Andrew said. As he turned and walked away, he hollered over his shoulder, "Oh yeah, Zoë. A name that starts with Z."

"A guys name!" Zoisite yelled after him with a scowl.

"Well, what's wrong with Zach?" Amy asked, looking up at him.

Zoisite thought for a second before he shrugged, "I like it."

"Zachary Zoisite Stone," Amy said, sounding satisfied.

"So, you are all named now. All that's left is for Amy to get you your papers and then you are free to get jobs. Well, except Zoisite. You're like seventeen so you get to start high school with us," Serena smiled.

"Lucky you," Nephrite gave him a fake, enthusiastic smile.

"You and Jadeite should really think about enrolling in a college," Amy told them and Zoisite snickered at the looks on their faces. "I am _not_ faking college diploma's for you when you are at the right ages to start it."

(**AN- The scouts are 16, as this takes place just after Stars. The generals retained their earlier predicted ages. Making Kunzite roughly 26, Nephrite roughly 19, Jadeite roughly 18, and Zoisite roughly 17.**)

"Not a chance," Nephrite crossed his arms. "I'll start a dojo or something."

"Fine," Amy sighed.

"I like that idea!" Lita bounced happily in her seat. "I can help and stuff to."

"What about Kunzite?" Mina asked.

"Can I not just enroll in a police academy or something?" he asked her.

"Fine, you win. Only Zoisite and Jadeite will go to school," Amy relented, though she didn't look very pleased. Zoisite opened his mouth and, for probably the first time, Amy put her foot down, "You are going to school, Zoisite."

"Yes, Amy," Zoisite mumbled and look towards the table. He ignored the snickers that came from the other generals, knowing that they'd have their moments soon.

"Raye, you and Jadeite have been awful quiet," Serena spoke up.

"Well, you and Darien haven't been the chattiest either," she replied smugly.

"Well, this isn't exactly about me and Darien. So, what do we have to say?" Serena replied.

"Raye," Jadeite began but she cut him off suddenly.

"Fine, if you're going to beg. You are forgiven, officially," she leaned over and kissed him before folding her arms back across her chest. The group just sat there staring at her, Jadeite with a surprised expression and the rest with a thoroughly amused expression. Their amusement grew as Jadeite leaned over and kissed Raye again.

"Here's your food," Andrew came up followed by Lizzie and started handing out all the food. Lizzie took the trays back and Andrew stood beside Darien and they chatted for a couple minutes.

"Well, they officially have names," Darien clapped his hands together. "The one listening to Mina talk about fashion is Kyle. The one talking to Amy about medical stuff is Zach. The one making out with Raye is Jaden. And, the one discussing about fighting with Lita is Neil."

Andrew nodded and watched the couples for a couple minutes, "They make odd couples. They seem as likely as you and Serena did when you first met."

Serena giggled, "Well, actually, I think that's what makes them, them. Kunzite, I mean Kyle, is so laid back while Mina is so open. While Jadeite, eh Jaden, is so… I'm not sure how to describe him…"

"Immature," Raye supplied and Serena noticed that all the groups had broken their conversations and were now paying attention to her.

Serena nodded, "Sure… While Raye's… Hotheaded. And, Zoisite, Zach, is very confident and that makes Amy confident when he's around. And, in turn, Amy brings him down a level. It's like opposites attract for them. And, Nephrite, uhg Neil, and Lita are they only ones who can take on the other."

"Makes sense," Andrew shrugged.

"You know," Amy suddenly spoke up. "Didn't you live in this time before Beryl took over you all again?"

"It is very foggy," Kunzite explained. "We barely remember anything about that life. It was like it was all wiped from us. All we remember is the Silver Millennium and then being under Beryl's control once more. We think she took those memories from us. We do have a light understanding of this age still. Though, Zoisite knows the most. The peacock is the brainiest, oddly enough."

"Don't call me that," Zoisite mumbled and crossed his arms, yet again.

"If by some unknown occurrence and Beryl were to return…" Raye started unsurely.

"We are no longer bound to her. A promise made to us by Neo-Queen Serenity," Jadeite held up his hand and reassured the group.

Mina giggled lightly and the group looked at with raised eyebrows. She shook her head, "Sorry, I'm just thinking about my parents reactions when they find out I'm dating Kunzite and he's ten years older."

"That's a big deal?" Nephrite asked with a skeptical look.

"In this day and age, ten years is a _very_ big deal," Zoisite informed them.

"Darien's only five years older than me and my daddy was ready to kill over," Serena backed up what Zoisite said.

"This ought to be fun," Kunzite muttered.

* * *

_La end. Just so you know, there will be other stories. The next one I have planned is "Falling of the Rose: Nephrite and Lita" this is about a struggle in their relationship that they have to over come. (Hint: It has to do with an old interest) and there will be one of those for each of the four couples. Though, I haven't decided if I should put all four of them as different stories or as one and just different chapters. Your thoughts? Review please._

_By the way, even though the have different names, in the text they will still be called by Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. The girls will call them this most of the time, only calling them by their other names when there are a lot of people around. Kay?_


End file.
